Again
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Naruto tal vez no era el modelo de hombre perfecto pero era un buen hombre, pero, ahora tenía que empezar de nuevo. Diecisiete años a la basura y demonios, ser mujer era endemoniadamente difícil y extraño.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Espero y esto sea de su agrado.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es lo único mío Lol

 **Advertencia:** esto es un Sasuke x Naruto que ira lento a causa de la trama :p

Disfruten~

* * *

" **Wake up"**

Tsunade mordía su uña de manera pensativa, eso era un endemoniado desastre, un muy endemoniado desastre. Y a decir verdad estaba preocupada, demasiado preocupada. Quería romper una pared de un puñetazo o algo así, cualquier cosa para liberar tensión estaba bien; ojalá Naruto estuviera despierto, sí, ese era el problema. Naruto no despertaba y ya llevaba así dos meses. Al principio se lo atribuyeron al cansancio, demasiado chakra utilizado, nada alarmante. Uchiha estaba del mismo modo, ambos se desmayaron al finalizar todo el asunto de la guerra.

Pero, Uchiha había despertado a la semana y Naruto no. Tuvo que moverse rápido para que los del consejo no hicieran rodar la cabeza del pelinegro porque sabía que Naruto no se lo perdonaría. Mierda, ese niño rubio era su jodida perdición. Apretó sus sienes intentando mitigar el dolor de cabeza provocado por las pocas horas de sueño, estrés y la preocupación. ¡Joder! Ni se había emborrachado de nuevo, nada de sake hasta que Naruto despertara. Eso había sido una promesa que la tenía con ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra el escritorio y golpear a alguien. Suspiró agotada, apoyó su cabeza contra el escritorio encima de los múltiples pergaminos regados sobre este. Papeles de reconstrucción, tratados, cuentas, misiones y por demás médicos se encontraban regados por toda la instancia.

–Que chiquero–murmuró la rubia con voz algo rasposa. Ni se dignó a alzar el rostro cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse porque sabía quién era–. Cuando Naruto despierte me retiro de esto, se lo dejaré a Kakashi, ya estoy cansada, Shizune–soltó otro suspiro.

–Entonces siga trabajando Tsunade-sama, sé que podremos hacer que Naruto-kun despierte, solo debemos seguir investigando mejor, tal vez y eso ni si quiera sea necesario y él despierte un día de estos–intentó animarla y agradeció que la rubia no pudiera ver su rostro contrariado porque siendo sincera ella también estaba muy preocupada, eso era extraño.

La mujer rubia se incorporó con pesadez–. Eso espero, Shizune, eso espero–murmuró viendo a través de la ventana. Debían ser como las dos de la madrugada o algo así–. Entonces, supongo que si estás aquí es porque encontraste material nuevo, ¿no?–la rubia miró a Shizune quien asentía y dejaba unos pergaminos sobre su desordenado escritorio–. Esperemos que esto sea lo que necesitamos.

–Verá que será así, Tsunade-sama–aseguró con una sonrisa la pelinegra–. Me retiró Tsunade-sama, seguiré investigando.

La rubia hizo un gesto con la mano mientras leía interesada los nuevos pergaminos, no estaba segura de si tendría algo útil pero tenía una corazonada. Esperaba no estarse equivocando.

* * *

Sasuke observó la figura de Naruto durmiendo plácidamente sobre la cama del hospital–. Estúpido, dobe–murmuró suavemente sentado en el marco de la ventana. No estaba seguro si la seguridad del hospital era tan mala que cualquier persona podía colarse para matar a alguien o si ya daban por hecho que nadie intentaría matar a Naruto por ser el héroe de la 4° Guerra Ninja. Cualquiera de las dos le desagrado.

Chasqueó la lengua mientras se acomodaba mejor en el marco de la ventana donde estaba sentado. En verdad que Naruto era un idiota, por fin estaba en la aldea y él no despertaba. Ya era un ritual aparecerse ahí en las noches para ver si el imbécil de Naruto seguía respirando o si no lo habían intentado asesinar o algo, Uzumaki era un imán de problemas. Sasuke alzo la vista al cielo, ya eran como dos meses en los que Naruto seguía inconsciente y no daba señales de despertar. Todos los días alguien llegaba a acompañarlo por las tardes por lo que él había decidido venir en las noches, nadie lo veía por lo que ninguna persona sabía que iba a visitarlo. Estaba seguro que muchos pensaban que era un malagradecido, bien, esos se podían ir a la mierda.

Se bajó del marco de la ventana con lentitud, caminó hasta donde se encontraba descansando Naruto–. Espero que despiertes un día de estos, dobe, porque esto es aburrido–murmuró mientras lo observaba con una mirada profunda. Su primer lazo de amistad–. Eres molesto–añadió al darse la vuelta para salir del lugar.

* * *

–¡Shizune! Prepara las herramientas y el traslado de Naruto a la sala B4–Tsunade se encontraba entusiasta, había encontrado cosas útiles en los pergaminos que Shizune le había traído. No había dormido casi nada por semanas ahondar más en el asunto y ahora ya todo estaba listo. Esperaba que eso funcionara.

–¡Sí, Tsunade-sama!–Shizune salió disparada a su encargo mientras que ella se dirigía a paso apresurado al hospital, si todo salía bien dentro de poco escucharía la voz de Naruto diciendo estupideces.

Caminó a paso seguro por el hospital realizando vagos saludos a las personas que le hablaban. Su objetivo primordial era la habitación del ninja número 1 en sorprender a la gente, en su mano llevaba los resultados de los últimos análisis que le habían practicado a Uzumaki. Todo estaba en orden. El sonido de sus tacones resonaba un poco contra el piso del lugar, al llegar al sitio alzo la vista de los papeles que estaba sosteniendo, afuera de la sala se encontraba Sakura acompañada del chico Uchiha.

–Estábamos aquí de visita cuando Shizune-san nos desalojó de la habitación de Naruto, ¿ya saben que pasa?–preguntó Sakura con un gesto ansioso en el rostro.

–Eso espero–la rubia suspiro–. Puedes entrar a ayudar Sakura, aunque lo que haremos será a nivel de chakra y unos cuantos sellos–aclaró la rubia.

–¡Sí!–la muchacha iba a entrar a la habitación hasta que recordó al Uchiha, le dio una mirada a Tsunade y la mujer suspiró.

–Tú también puedes entrar, Uchiha, pero no hagas nada–concluyó la mujer para después entrar en la habitación seguida por Sakura y Sasuke quien no había dicho nada.

Naruto estaba en una camilla en el centro de la habitación y Shizune ya estaba ahí para asistir a Tsunade–Sakura solo necesito que estés al tanto de sus signos vitales mientras Shizune y yo realizamos los sellos.

–¡Sí!–Haruno se posicionó cerca de Naruto.

–Bien, comencemos–la pelinegra asintió a las palabras de su maestra y en sincronía empezaron a realizar diversos sellos de manos. Miró como unos sellos empezaban a cubrir el cuerpo de Naruto y como este movió un dedo. Al parecer estaba funcionando. El chakra parecía fluir de manera correcta.

–¡Maestra! El chakra de Naruto está empezando a fluir de manera anormal. Está afectando el sellado–Sakura observó como los sellos rápidamente comenzaron a cubrir todo el cuerpo de Naruto hasta dejar solo una figura cubierta de negro.

–¡Detén el sellado, Shizune!–la pelinegra se detuvo al instante. Tsunade se acercó presurosa a la figura de Naruto. El ambiente alrededor del cuerpo era pesado, estaba cargado de chakra. Algo estaba pasando dentro de los sellos y no podían verlo–. Comienza con la anulación–los sellos de manos comenzaron de nuevo. Tsunade mordió su labio al notarlo, entre Shizune y ella no daban abasto para la cantidad de chakra y apenas los pies empezaban a mostrarse libres de sellos.

Giró su rostro sorprendida al notar como los sellos empezaban a desaparecer con más rapidez, a su lado se encontraba Sasuke con el sharingan activado observando concentrado a Shizune que se encontraba al frente de ellos.

–Ya solo falta el rostro–informó Sakura aliviada hasta que empezó a observar con detenimiento el cuerpo de Naruto. La masa muscular había disminuido, sus manos eran más pequeñas, abrió los ojos sorprendida al reparar en el pecho de Uzumaki–. No puede ser…–susurró contrariada cuando los otros tres terminaron.

–¿Qué ocu…?–Shizune se detuvo de preguntar al notar como Naruto empezaba a incorporarse.

–¿Qué?–Tsunade lucía impactada.

Sasuke estaba shockeado y aunque su rostro estuviera estoico su mirada lo expresaba todo.

–¡Qué bien dormí, dattebayo!–Naruto estiró los brazos ante las miradas incrédulas.

–¿Naruto?–susurró incrédula Haruno que era la más cercana al rubio.

–¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué paso?–al ver el rostro contrariado de Sakura giró el rostro y noto la presencia de los otros tres–. ¡Oh también están Tsunade-obachan, Shizune-nee y Sasuke-teme!–Naruto iba a seguir hablando hasta que notó lo extraño de su voz, era el mismo timbre pero sonaba más suave y delicado…– ¿Qué le pasa a mi voz? ¿Por qué me ven así?–nadie parecía tener intenciones de contestarle.

– _Mira hacia tu pecho, Naruto–_ el zorro habló en su cabeza.

– _¿Qué pasa?–_ cuestionó el rubio mientras hacía lo que Kurama le había dicho. ¿Eso era un bulto? Lo toco y lo sintió real, eso era un pecho de mujer. Comenzó a respirar más rápido.

– _Tranquilízate–_ Kurama intentó calmarlo.

–¡¿Qué me pasa?!–medio grito contrariado.

Y nadie supo que responder porque frente a ellos estaba otra versión de Naruto Uzumaki, una femenina. Parecida al oiroke no jutsu de Naruto en las facciones, solo que el cabello lo tenía corto, bastante corto aunque más largo de como normalmente lo llevaba. Su busto no era exagerado sino que uno promedio y de un rostro un poco redondeado, además que las marcas en sus mejillas se veían más delicadas.

Lo primero coherente que pudo pensar Tsunade fue un _"ahora se parece más a Kushina"_.

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado. ^^ Muchas gracias por leer.

 **Nanami off~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! De nuevo estoy aquí

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, lo único mio es la historia .3.

 **Advertencias:** es un SasuxfemNaru

Disfruten~

* * *

" _ **Sangre, dolor y lágrimas"**_

Naruto sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Abrió la boca intentando meter algo de aire a sus pulmones, ¿qué le pasaba? Apretó las sabanas bajo sus manos, bajó su vista intentando calmarse, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Su mirada fue a parar a su mano derecha… ¿Mano derecha? Él había perdido su brazo derecho. Se mordió el labio contrariado, si antes estaba confundido ahora lo estaba más.

― _Cálmate, Naruto, ellos están peor que tú―_ Kurama seguía intentando calmarlo.

― _Tienes razón―_ Naruto cerró los ojos mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro largo y sonoro _―. Demonios, he pasado por cosas más raras aún, puedo con esto―_ se dio ánimos mentalmente para terminar de calmarse y darle a entender a Kurama que ya había pasado la crisis nerviosa _―. Gracias._

― _Agradéceme después―_ fue lo último que dijo Kurama para que Uzumaki se concentrará en lo que iba a pasar.

Naruto abrió la boca―. Bueno, esto es muy raro, en serio que sí―eso último lo añadió más para sí mismo que para alguien más al escuchar su propia voz en un tono más femenino―. Pero, tengo hambre y me gustaría comer algo de ramen―su estómago gruñó como afirmando lo que decía, eso basto para que todos salieran del estupor del momento y relajaran sus rostros.

―Ay Naruto―la primera en decir algo fue Sakura que lucía más relajada.

―No puedes comer nada de eso―Tsunade se acercó a Uzumaki comenzando a checar sus signos―. Has estado en coma por dos meses y tres semanas, casi tres meses, por lo que has sido alimentado por medio de sueros , tu peso aun siendo… mujer está fuera del que deberías tener alguien de tu estatura―la hokage le revolvió el cabello con cariño, era sedoso y lacio aunque revoltoso―. Tendrás que llevar una dieta saludable y libre de ramen si quieres recuperarte pronto.

―¡Pero!―chilló el de ojos celestes―. Me recuperaré más pronto por el Kyubi―escuchó el bufido del Kurama en su interior― ¡No me niegues que mi primera comida sea el ramen, vieja! ―al ver la cara de enojo de Tsunade agregó:―¡Acabo de despertar por meses y soy una mujer, además que tengo un brazo que no debería tener!―para dar énfasis a lo que decía alzó el brazo derecho―. Merezco una recompensa ―hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos.

―¡No me digas vieja y no trates de chantajearme!―Tsunade alzó el puño amenazante.

―¡Tsunade-sama, no lo golpeé acaba de despertar!―Shizune sonaba nerviosa.

―¡Tsunade-same tiene razón, Naruto!―Sakura también parecía querer golpear a Uzumaki.

Sasuke se preguntó internamente si él era el único cuerdo en ese lugar que estaba preocupado, aunque no lo mostrara, por el hecho de que Naruto fuera una mujer. Todos parecían tan tranquilos ante la situación, ¿todos en Konoha estaban locos? Chasqueó la lengua molesto―. Estúpido, dobe―murmuró para sí mismo al ver el escándalo que estaban haciendo esas cuatro mujeres.

* * *

Naruto tenía un semblante lastimero mientras se comía la gelatina simple de color morado―. Ni si quiera me gusta el color morado-ttebayo―Uzumaki había sido trasladado a su habitación después de todo el alboroto, además de ser obligado a comer comida insípida y fea a su parecer. Después de terminar su asquerosa gelatina de un color nada atractivo su semblante adquirió un tinte más serio―. Entonces, ¿qué me pasó?―preguntó observando los distintos arreglos florales que se encontraban en su habitación.

Tsunade suspiró levemente mientras se apoyaba mejor en la silla―. Después de que finalizara todo el asunto de la guerra, tú y Uchiha se desmayaron, Uchiha despertó a la semana pero tú no, ahí todo se complicó―la mujer cruzó las piernas―. Estuvimos investigando al respecto pero no sabíamos nada, hasta hace aproximadamente tres semanas que Shizune encontró unos pergaminos acerca de lo que podría ser tu situación―Sasuke, que hasta ese momento se encontraba sentado en el marco de la ventana viendo hacia el exterior, giró su rostro hacia Tsunade―. Sobrecarga de chakra, aunque para serte sincera, yo nunca había tratado un caso así porque son poco comunes, no es algo usual y solo había escuchado acerca de ello como rumores.

―¿Y por qué soy… mujer?―le costó formular la pregunta.

Naruto vio en los ojos de Tsunade culpa―. No lo sé, no era algo que debía pasar, el procedimiento era largo y necesitaba bastante chakra pero no era complejo. Simples sellos que harían que tu sistema de chakra le diera una especie de tironazo a tu sistema nervioso para que reaccionaras―Tsunade entrelazó sus manos sobre sus piernas―. Hay una probabilidad que el chakra del Kyubi haya tenido que ver con está… inesperada situación pero no podría decirlo a ciencia cierta, no hay referencias ni información al respecto. Aceptó las consecuencias de esta situación, es mi culpa por no haberme informado bien―aclaró con firmeza la hokage.

―Tsunade-sama…―susurró Shizune apretando la tablilla de madera con los datos de Naruto.

―¿De qué hablas, vieja?―Naruto tenía el ceño fruncido―. Estoy despierto gracias a ti, no me vengas con esas estupideces, además estoy seguro que gracias a ti es que tengo este increíble brazo―dijo entusiasta mientras alzaba el brazo derecho―. No estoy molesto ni nada, además no es como si ser mujer fuera algo malo―Naruto sonrió enormemente a la vez que ponía una mano en su cuello.

―Mocoso―susurró con cariño la mujer de mayor edad―. Te prometo que investigaré acerca de esto.

Naruto hizo un gesto vago con la mano―. No te presiones vieja, con tu edad no es bueno estresarte.

―¡¿A quién le dices vieja?!

* * *

―Seguro se preguntarán porque todos están aquí―Tsunade cruzó sus manos sobre su escritorio. La sala se encontraba totalmente llena de personas, personas que tenían un lazo con Naruto. Sonrió levemente notando que eran bastantes.

―Supongo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que a ninguno se le ha permitido ver a Naruto por toda una semana, ¿o no, Tsunade-sama?―Shikamaru tenía las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos y se encontraba apoyado contra una pared.

" _En verdad que este chico es listo, aunque ni él se espera lo que sigue"_ Tsunade suspiró―. Tienes razón, Shikamaru, esa es la razón por los que los convoque a todos ustedes―la mujer noto todos los rostros ansiosos y decidió seguir hablando―. Naruto ha despertado, encontramos una manera de hacerlo despertar―hizo un gesto con la mano para que guardaran silencio al escuchar todos los gritos de júbilo―pero, sucedió algo que nadie esperaba, les pido desde ya que sean tolerantes a la situación y que si alguno le causa una incomodidad a Naruto se la verán conmigo.

―¿Qué sucedió, Tsunade-sama?―Iruka lucía realmente preocupado por Uzumaki.

Mejor hacerlo rápido y sin anestesia, después aclararía todas las dudas que sabía surgerían―. Naruto es ahora una mujer.

―¡¿Qué?!

Tsunade suspiró de nuevo―. Hubo un problema con su condición, muy probablemente fue el chakra del nueve colas el que creo está… variante inesperada. Así que en lo que encontramos la solución para este percance les pido que todos la traten amablemente y no la incomoden, se los digo en este momento para evitar preguntas desagradables―Senju les dio una mirada severa que auguraba mucho dolor en caso que desobedecieran su orden―. Espero que hayan entendido porque Naruto será dado de alta este día, no lo agobien ni vayan todos a buscarlo ya, por lo menos intenten que parezca algo casual para no incomodarlo―otra mirada atemorizante a la que todos asintieron, Tsunade en verdad parecía la abuela de Naruto.

―¡Sí!

―En ese caso, pueden retirarse―algunos se fueron por la ventana, otros por la puerta y otros simplemente desaparecieron en una bomba de humo. Todos con sus propios pensamientos.

―Tsunade-sama…

―Espero que esto salga bien, Shizune―la mujer se dejó caer sobre su escritorio―. Eso me recuerda, ¡tráeme algo de sake! He cumplido mi promesa.

* * *

Naruto se puso la ropa que le había traído Sakura. Era suya, la que usaba para cuando no estaba de misión, pero ahora le quedaba grande, incluso del pecho. Era… algo inesperado que su pecho fuera tan pequeño, bueno, pequeño no era la definición sino más bien promedio o un poquito menor del promedio, no muy parecido al pecho enorme que se ponía cuando hacía el oiroke no jutsu. Suspiró, realmente ese era el menor de sus problemas, cuando tenía que bañarse era incómodo, antes le daba igual hacerlo en las calles porque era una ilusión, pero, ahora todo eso en verdad era suyo. Era Naruto.

―Naruto, ya es hora de irnos―la voz de Sakura al otro lado del baño la sacó de su ensoñación. Se dio una última mirada y se decidió a abrir la puerta.

―Perdón Sakura-chan, solo que…―como decirle que le incomodaba bañarse.

Haruno le sonrío con compresión―. No te preocupes, está bien―ella le sonrió con calidez―. Ya todo el papeleo está listo, además tu departamento está limpio.

―Gracias Sakura-chan―la rubia sonrió con suavidad.

―De nada, ahora andando sino Sasuke-kun se va a molestar por hacerlo esperar―la pelirosa la empujo con suavidad hacia la salida. Uchiha se encontraba apoyado en la pared con semblante aburrido.

―Ya era hora―dijo Sasuke mientras empezaba a caminar junto a ellas.

―Cállate, teme―Naruto le sacó la lengua. Sakura solo suspiro para después sonreír, había extrañado esas peleas.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Naruto todo estaba limpio como Sakura había dicho, seguro alguien se había ocupado de estarlo limpiando en lo que estuvo en coma. Hace tiempo que no veía el lugar tan limpio, se veía genial. Uzumaki corrió a su alacena en busca de ramen.

―Ay, Naruto― Sakura suspiró mientras se sentaba en una silla de la mesita del pequeño comedor que tenía el rubio. Sasuke hizo lo mismo que la pelirosa.

La rubia no le dio importancia y siguió con la preparación del ramen, espero pacientemente los tres minutos y se dispuso a comer―. ¡Gracias por la comida!― comenzó a engullir el ramen hasta que hizo una mueca.

―¿Sabe mal?―cuestionó curiosa Sakura al ver la mueca en el rostro de su amigo.

―No, es solo que me dio un dolor en la espalda, creo que dormí mal ayer- ttebayo―aclaró el rubio para después seguir comiendo.

―Oh, bueno, si sientes algo solo dímelo―la ojiverde se puso de pie―. Bien, tengo que irme, mis turnos en el hospital están por comenzar, los veo después―le pelirosa se despidió con un gesto de mano de los dos.

―Yo también me voy, dobe, no hagas nada estúpido, te veré más tarde―y eso traducido en el idioma Sasuke era un cuídate.

Naruto suspiró levemente―. Hasta más tarde, teme― el rubio se tiró en su cama. Iba a dormir un poco, se sentía cansado mentalmente, aunque no lo demostrará para no hacer sentir mal a Tsunade-obachan o preocupar a alguien no lo decía, pero estaba asustado ¿y si se quedaba así para siempre? Era extraño ser mujer, era difícil ser mujer; incluso algo tan sencillo como ir al baño se le estaba complicando. Se enrollo entre las cobijas al sentirse terriblemente afligido, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Para dejar de pensar en eso decidió dormir un poco.

* * *

Naruto apretó los ojos, no quería levantarse pero se sentía extrañamente incómodo. Se giró en las cobijas mas seguía sin poder dormirse otra vez. Abrió los ojos somnolienta y reprimió un bostezo mientras se incorporaba en la cama. La luz naranja del ocaso se colaba por su ventana entre abierta. Sintió extrañamente húmedo, enfocó mejor la mirada y se le corto la respiración. ¡Había una enorme mancha de sangre en sus sabanas!

Se puso de pie de manera torpe y se dirigió al baño, se bajó los pantalones que se encontraban empapados en sangre y se encontró con la ropa interior, que le había regalado Sakura, igualmente manchada de sangre. Cerró los ojos y decidió bajarse la ropa interior para revisar mejor, estaba llena de sangre y escurría por su entrepierna. Los ojos se le pusieron llorosos y se sintió perdido. ¡Vamos Naruto! Ya había tenido otras hemorragias, podía curarse en lo que salía corriendo para pedir ayuda en el hospital, ¡Sí, eso! Debía ir al hospital. Tranquilizó su respiración, y giró su vista ahí, seguía saliendo sangre, pero no dolía. Eso debía ser malo, ¿o no?

― _Espera, Naruto, eso no es una hemorragia―_ el tono de voz de Kurama sonaba algo avergonzado.

― _¿No lo es?―_ cuestionó más tranquilo terminando de quitarse toda la ropa para poder bañarse y quitarse rastros de sangre. Confiaba en Kurama.

― _No lo es, solo es tu ciclo menstrual―_ Naruto se paralizó por un momento, había oído hablar de ello pero no mucho.

― _¿Cómo lo sabes?―_ cuestionó Uzumaki mientras seguía bañándose intentando asimilar todo.

― _Mocoso, todas mis jinchurikis han sido mujeres hasta que llegaste tú, ya he visto esto, sangran por ahí por un tiempo y después pasa, normalmente su estado de ánimo se vuelve volátil o por lo menos en el caso de Kushina sucedía muy a menudo, creo que decía que era por las hormonas―_ trató de explicarle el zorro.

― _¿Y qué hago?―_ cuestionó mientras salía de bañarse.

― _Kushina iba a comprar algo a las tiendas, creo que eran toallas femeninas o algo así, era para que su flujo menstrual no se pase a su ropa. Compra eso―_ Naruto estaba a punto de abrazar a Kurama dentro de sí, pero al sentir como algo le bajaba por la pierna se contuvo.

― _¡Gracias Kurama-ttebayo!―_ Naruto se puso una braga que le había regalado Sakura y sobre esta su bóxer menos preferido, eso tendría que detener un poco el flujo en lo que compraba esas toallas. Se vistió rápidamente y aun con el cabello mojado salió en busca de la tienda más cercana. Ignoro los murmullos a su alrededor y una que otra mirada.

Cuando la vio comenzó a caminar más rápido hasta que una mano en su hombro la hizo girar. Se sorprendió un poco al ver a una mujer como de veinte años y con semblante amable, nunca la había visto―. Disculpa, pero se te paso―murmuró suavemente en tono confidencial y gentil la muchacha.

―¿Qué?―Naruto no comprendía a qué se refería.

―La menstruación―dijo ella en tono conciliador. Naruto enrojeció al entender lo que quería decir la mujer.

―Gracias―Uzumaki nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida, sin pensarlo mucho salió corriendo en dirección del primer callejón que encontró. Sin darse como empezó a llorar, intentó no hacer mucho ruido pero todo lo que había estado guardando desde que despertó salió en pequeños sollozos, se puso en cuclillas intentando ocultar su rostro. Demonios, ser mujer era tan difícil. Mierda.

―¿Naruto?―genial, lo que necesitaba, que el teme apareciera en el momento que más vulnerable se sentía.

―¿Qué?― su voz salió algo entrecortada. Alzó la vista, se sentía condenadamente irritado, triste y avergonzado, mala combinación.

Sasuke guardó silencio por unos momentos, en esos momentos Naruto realmente parecía una mujer, no porque llorará sino porque sus facciones se veían más delicadas, los ojos celestes llenos de lágrimas eran un poco más grandes, tenía las mejillas y el rostro algo rojo por estar llorando, además de que su cabello aunque desordenado se veía más largo de lo usual. Era una mujer―. ¿Por qué lloras?―su voz salió igual de seria que siempre con un tono muy pero muy leve de preocupación.

―Cállate, teme, es por las hormonas, maldita menstruación―esperaba no ser el primero que la maldecía, le dolía la espalda baja y estaba casi seguro que eso algo tenía que ver.

―¿Menstruación?―Sasuke alzó una ceja.

Naruto se sintió irritado―. Sí, eso cuando las mujeres sangran por ahí, es incómodo no lo soporto, no dejo de sangrar y me duele mucho la espalda baja―contestó frustrado sintiendo un nudo en la garganta de nuevi.

―Oh―fue lo único que dijo Sasuke antes de darse la vuelta y dejar sola a Naruto de nuevo en el callejón.

Uzumaki sintió unas ganas asesinas de arrancarle la cabeza a Sasuke, separó un poco las piernas al sentir la humedad entre sus piernas. Suspiró levemente intentando calmar sus lágrimas, las limpio con rudeza con su brazo derecho. ¡Era un jodido ninja! Podía irse por los tejados sin que nadie lo viera, después vería como haría para conseguir esas inmundas toallas.

Cuando estuvo a punto de saltar escuchó como alguien entraba en el oscuro callejón de nuevo. Al ver que era Sasuke estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo, pero no lo hizo al ver como el pelinegro le tendía una bolsa mientras miraba hacia otro lado―. No sabía que traer en particular así que compre varias cosas, la de la tienda me dio unas pastillas que dijo servirían para el dolor y unos chocolates―Uchiha decidió ver a Naruto al sentir que no le quitaba la bolsa y no obtener respuesta alguna―. ¿Qué?―cuestionó al notar como Naruto estaba llorando de nuevo.

―¡Te abrazaría, teme, pero me siento sucio así que mejor no! ―Naruto tomo la bolsa con suavidad, no de manera brusca como pensó que lo haría―. ¡Muchas gracias! Al parecer ya no eres tan teme-ttebayo―y Naruto sonrió enormemente, ojos azules resplandeciendo y mejillas coloreadas. Sasuke pensó vagamente que era una sonrisa bonita.

―Vamos a tu casa―Sasuke se dio la vuelta.

―¡Espera, Sasuke! Estoy manchada, manchado―se corrigió, no sabía cómo referirse a sí mismo.

―Ten―y Sasuke le lanzó una chaqueta que andaba.

Naruto sonrió mientras se la amarraba en la cintura y salió corriendo detrás de Sasuke quien ya había salido del callejón.

* * *

―Así que la rubia era su amiga―la mujer de la tienda suspiró levemente―. Ojalá pudiera encontrar a un novio así de atento y guapo. Que suerte tiene ella―suspiró de nuevo y prefirió seguir en lo suyo para no amargarse.

* * *

Muchas gracias por haber leído ^^ y muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^ Nos leemos después.

 **Nanami off~**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Actualice rápido porque de momento estoy de vaga en mi casa LoL

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad. La historia sí ^^

 **Advertencias:** es Un SasuNaru ewe 3

Disfruten~

* * *

" _ **Ropa"**_

Naruto estaba tumbada sobre su cama con un gesto lastimero en el rostro. Intentó acomodarse mejor en su cama pero no encontraba alguna posición que la hiciera sentirse mejor por lo que resignada se puso de pie―. Demonios, apenas son las seis de la mañana, debería despertar mínimo a las diez de la mañana. Estúpida menstruación―murmuró mientras caminaba en dirección del baño. No soportaba la sensación cuando coágulos algos grandes salían. Por lo menos no se había manchado de nuevo. Le debía una muy grande al teme… Suspirando se adentró en el baño.

Se sentó en la taza del baño, quitó la toalla que había puesto hace menos de tres horas y la hecho al basurero. Se limpió con papel higiénico intentando no ver hacia abajo y después lo desecho en el tarro de basura. Se dio ánimos mentales, terminó de desvestirse y se adentró en la ducha mientras dejaba salir un pequeño bostezo. Se sentía cansada. Abrió el grifo y procedió a bañarse, dejó una risita divertida salir de su garganta al recordar como había aprendido a usar las toallas femeninas. Uchihas y su orgullo, benditos sean.

― _Muchas gracias de nuevo, Sasuke―Naruto nunca se había sentido tan agradecido en su vida. Sasuke solo se alzó de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto―. Por cierto te regreso su chaqueta después de lavarla―comentó Uzumaki mientras entraba a su departamento seguido por Sasuke._

― _No, mejor quédatela―Sasuke se recostó contra la pared que estaba cerca de la puerta de entrada._

― _Como quieras, teme―Naruto había puesto la bolsa sobre la mesa que tenía cerca de la sala. La rubia desperdigo su contenido sobre la mesita, hizo una mueca mientras ojeaba todo. Puso a un lado las pastillas y los chocolates, no entendía el porqué de los chocolates pero supuso que ayudaría para algo. Frunció el ceño sintiéndose abrumado al ver la cantidad de cosas que habían―. Flujo normal, flujo leve, flujo abundante, invisible, con alas, sin alas... ¿Tampones? ¿Qué demonios es eso?―su vista buscó a Sasuke. Uchiha se alzó de hombros._

― _Ábrelo―fue la única contestación del pelinegro._

― _Supongo que tienes razón―Naruto abrió la cajita y saco algo parecido a un tubito―. ¿Cómo demonios se pone esto?― cuestionó más confundido que antes._

― _Eso tiene indicaciones, dobe― le recordó el ojinegro, aunque por lo que suponía al ver la forma era bastante obvio. Sin quererlo una sonrisa burlona se posó en su rostro, ya podía ver el rostro de Naruto cuando supiera como se usaba._

 _Naruto fue palideciendo conforme leía―. ¡Ni loco me pongo de estos! ―puso la cajita y el tampón sobre la mesa de nuevo, lo hubiera tirado pero Sasuke había comprado todo, hubiera sido demasiado hasta para él. Suspiró levemente mientras ojeaba lo otro, en verdad que necesitaba cambiarse, la sensación era horrible. Se decidió por tomar la que decía flujo abundante sin alas y abrió la caja, esta vez encontró como una cuadrito y lo abrió y descubrió que era plano._

 _Sasuke solo seguía observando el rostro de completa concentración de Naruto, parecía que estuviera aprendiendo lo más importante de su vida. Alzó una ceja al ver como Uzumaki ponía una cara de triunfo cuando despego la toalla de la bolsita que la contenía. Sasuke decidió que era hora de irse, no quería ver cuando se la pusiera, ni loco―. Adiós― dijo secamente mientras se daba la vuelta con claras intenciones de irse._

― _¡Espera, Sasuke!―Naruto se movió rápidamente y atrapo el brazo derecho de Sasuke―. Ayúdame a ponerla._

 _Sasuke le dio una mirada de incredulidad marca Uchiha, ese tipo de mirada que dice que eres un idiota―. No―y siguió con su intento de irse pero la rubia no lo soltaba. Por lo menos comprobó que Naruto seguía teniendo fuerza._

― _¡No seas bastardo! No es como si me la fueras a poner a mí, solo es a ropa interior completamente limpia que me dio Sakura, no me la he puesto aún. Mierda, no sé cuál es el lado del frente y cuál el de atrás―la voz de Uzumaki sonaba frustrada._

― _No._

― _¡Teme!―Sasuke suspiró al escuchar la súplica en la voz de Naruto. Estúpido Naruto. Se giró frustrado y se encontró con los ojos azules de Naruto otra vez algo aguados, sin embargo estos se volvieron alegres al ver como Uchiha la iba a ayudar―¡Gracias!―la rubia cerró los ojos en una sonrisa suave. Sasuke se encontró observando de nuevo el rostro femenino de Naruto, seguía siendo Naruto pero diferente, su cabello tenía el largo del de Sai, solo que el de ella tenía una apariencia desordenada, dándole más volumen._

― _Cállate, dobe―murmuró mientras iba hacia la mesa y tomaba un paquete de toallas y empezaba a leer. La abrió y saco el empaque―. Trae eso, Naruto―ordenó el último de los Uchiha. La rubia salió corriendo en dirección de su habitación y sacó dos sencillas bragas blancas. De regresó le tendió una a Sasuke y ella se quedó con otra. El pelinegro le dio una mirada._

― _Sin ofender, Sasuke, pero no me voy a poner una que hayas tocado―Naruto estaba medio sonrojada viendo hacia otro lado._

 _Sasuke suspiró―. Se pone así―esa era la situación más ridícula que se podía imaginar en toda su condenada vida, joder. Observó como la rubia hacía lo mismo que él y la ponía, Uzumaki puso un rostro de alegría pura._

― _¡Gracias de nuevo, teme!―y salió corriendo rumbo al baño. Sasuke escuchó el sonido de la ropa cayendo y se sintió algo incómodo―. ¡Lo siento, pero ya no soporto esto, me voy a bañar de nuevo! Si quieres toma algo de comer._

 _Uchiha se tomó la sien con la única mano que le quedaba―. Me voy―fue lo último que dijo para irse con rapidez._

Uzumaki salió del baño y se vistió rápidamente para evitar la sensación de frío. Era un fastidio que su ropa ya no le quedara de la manera que lo hacía antes, algunas camisas seguían quedándole bastante bien pero otras cosas como su chaqueta naranja y sus pantalones le quedaban enormes. Además se había quedado sin ropa interior que le funcionara, sus boxers también le quedaban enormes, estaba seguro que se había encogido por lo menos 4 centímetros, suspiró frustrado, con lo que le había costado volverse más alto. Tal vez debía de comprar algo de ropa… en lo que volvía a su forma normal.

Arrastrando los pies salió con una toalla en su cabeza y otra alrededor de su cuerpo. Sacó una camisa que como supuso le quedo demasiado grande, su condenada figura se había vuelto más delgada y esbelta. Una idea se le vino a la mente. Buscó por todo su armario y lo encontró, una camisa blanca de cuando tenía como catorce, se la puso y le quedo de maravilla, le ajustó bien aunque se le veía un poco el estómago, eso lo incómodo un poco pero recordó a Sai e Ino y se le pasó. Ahora solo necesitaba resolver lo de los pantalones. Hizo una mueca mientras intentaba recordar si había dejado por ahí algún pantalón de cuando era más joven.

El rostro le brilló al recordar un pantalón corto que creía haber visto. Registró todo de nuevo, la ropa caía a su lado. Lo tomó alegre al encontrarlo, era de color negro. Casi nunca lo había usado antes, ya ni recordaba de hace cuanto era. Frunció el ceño, le quedaba unas dos manos arriba de la rodilla y le quedaba muy tallado. ¡Dios! En verdad que necesitaba comprar o conseguir ropa. Su monedero de sapo iba a morir. Suspiró frustrado mientras se veía en el espejo y se sonrojo, se veía tan poco él. Se despeinó el cabello de pura frustración, tal vez si se ponía su chaqueta podía parecer más él, se encaminó al tendedero donde estaba su chaqueta recién lavada y toda la ropa que había manchado junto a sus sabanas del día anterior. Una de las razones por las que se había dormido tarde.

Se la puso y caminó hacia el espejo de nuevo, le quedaba grande, incluso apenas sus dedos se asomaban por la manga, pero se sentía más Naruto así que se la dejó. Cuando miró se reloj para saber qué hora era casi se fue de espalda, ¡Ya eran las 8 de la mañana! ¿Cómo pudo haber tardado tanto bañándose y viendo que se ponía para vestir? Negó con la cabeza―Kage Bunshin no jutsu―sonrió cuando dos clones de sombra aparecieron a su lado, al parecer eso no había afectado sus técnicas.

―Esto me queda muy tallado-ttebayo―se quejó su clon de la derecha mientras se jalaba el pantalón.

―Tienes razón―murmuró el de la izquierda.

―Ya lo sé―Naruto suspiró―. Pero los… las invoque para que me ayuden a ordenar un poco la ropa y eso mientras yo cocino algo. Ya no hay ramen―murmuró agobiado.

Los dos clones alzaron el pulgar y se fueron a ordenar la ropa y a hacer la cama. Naruto se fue a la cocina para ver que podía hacer para comer. Tenía que comprar más suministros de ramen, otro golpe para su monedero. Sacó de su refrigerador una botella de leche, le ojeo la fecha de caducidad por si acaso y al notar que estaba bien la puso por ahí. Alzó una ceja al encontrar una caja para hacer pancakes, eso alguien debió haberlo comprado, en realidad su refrigerados estaba bien surtido. Abrió los ojos al entender la situación, ¡alguien había saqueado su preciado ramen! Seguro había sido Sakura-chan. Soltó un quejido lastimero al mismo tiempo que prendía la estufa, saco un bol donde revolvió el contenido de la cajita y la leche mientras revolvía todo. Cuando vio que ya el sartén estaba caliente dejo caer una porción de mezcla.

―¡Ya terminamos!―informaron sus clones al mismo tiempo.

Naruto asintió―. Gracias―los clones sonrieron y desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

Al terminar sirvió sus pancakes en un plato y se sirvió un vaso con leche. Comió en silencio, encontrando algo sorprendente que al parecer tenía ganas de comer algo dulce, que raro. Cuando terminó lavo los platos y se estiró un poco. Ojeó la hora en el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las nueve y media, tenía tiempo para ir a comprar la ropa y después pasar a almorzar a Ichiraku. Ahora que lo pensaba era raro que nadie lo hubiera ido a ver. Se alzó de hombros y se dirigió a la puerta. Se puso el calzado y frustrada salió por la puerta, las sandalias le quedaban mínimo dos tallas más grandes.

* * *

Naruto empezó a observar las distintas tiendas, ¿qué podría comprar?, iba tan distraído que chocó con alguien―. ¡Perdón iba distraído, distraída!―se corrigió con rapidez.

―¡¿N-Naruto?!―los ojos de Ino lo estaban inspeccionando de arriba hacia abajo.

―¡Baja la voz, Ino-cerda!―la regañó Haruno.

―¡Cállate, frentona!―la rubia le hizo un gesto a Sakura para regresar a ver a Naruto de nuevo―. Lo lamento, Naruto, solo me sorprendí que te vieras así, pensé que serías más como un boom pero tienes más pinta de chica adorable. Hasta las marcas en tus mejillas te ayudan―la muchacha le tomó las mejillas a Naruto. La poseedora del Kyubi se sonrojó, Ino nunca lo había tocado tanto.

―¡Suéltala, Ino!―Sakura jaló a la rubia platino.

―¿Cómo se siente ser mujer?―solo hasta ese momento Naruto se dio cuenta que ahí también estaba Sai.

Uzumaki se despeinó un poco el cabello―. Supongo que normal, solo por la me…―se detuvo de decirlo, eso ya había sido lo suficiente vergonzoso para decírselo a alguien, por suerte el teme era de pocas palabras. No era como si se lo fuera a decir a alguien más―. No importa―Sakura e Ino compartieron una mirada de comprensión.

―Ahora que lo veo tus pechos no se ve como en el jutsu que hacías, son mucho más pequeños―Sai había comenzado a hablar de nuevo mientras se acerca a Naruto, Uzumaki se sonrojó un poco. La quijada de todas las mujeres casi cae al suelo cuando Sai agarró uno de los pechos de Naruto y lo apretó―. Aunque se podría decir que eres algo por debajo del promedio, sin embargo, tienen el tamaño correcto para que lo tome una mano por lo que se puede decir que tiene una forma estética―el rostro de Naruto estaba completamente rojo.

―¡Pervertido!―Uzumaki le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo mandó a volar. La rubia respiraba agitada, seguía teniendo el rostro completamente rojo y sus ojos estaban medio vidriosos―. Lo mataré la próxima vez que lo vea―gruñó.

―Yo te ayudo―murmuró Ino con un semblante sombrío.

―No se olviden de mí―Sakura estaba apretando su puño. Haruno pareció recordar algo―. ¿Y qué haces despierto tan temprano, Naruto?

La de ojos azules se calmó―. Venía a buscar ropa, la que tengo no me sirve, esto me lo pude poner después de buscar mucho-ttebayo―Uzumaki hizo un puchero―. Además no podía dormir por―se detuvo de decirlo de nuevo.

―¿Menstruación?―inquirió Sakura con un semblante comprensivo. Naruto asintió avergonzado.

Ino le paso un brazo por el hombro en un gesto amistoso―. Algo de ser una mujer, tranquila, ¿ya has comprado algo? ―Naruto volvió a asentir―. Sin ofender, pero me sorprende que hayas sabido que hacer.

―Yo no sabía, bueno si sé que es, pero no sabía que era eso cuando me sucedió, Kurama me dijo―Naruto se sentía extraño de que las dos parecieran verlo con un nivel de empatía sorprendente―. Entonces me dijo que hacía mi mamá y fue a una tienda, pero se me pasó―explicó con vergüenza―. Fue horrible-ttebayo, entonces me metí a un callejón y el teme me encontró y me compró muchas cosas―terminó por explicar Naruto mientras jugaba con las mangas de su chaleco. ¡Demonios, él no era tímido!

―¿Sasuke-kun?―preguntó sorprendida Ino. Naruto asintió.

Sakura guardó silencio por un momento con un semblante algo serio, aunque ninguna de las dos rubias se dio cuenta. Era estúpido sentir celos de Naruto, mierda, ella ya no era la misma de antes. Negó con la cabeza y se puso al lado derecho de Uzumaki―. No te preocupes por eso, a una mujer por lo menos se le ha pasado la menstruación una vez en su vida― tranquilizó Haruno, Ino asintió a las palabras de la pelirosa.

Naruto suspiró aliviado―. ¡Qué bueno-ttebayo!―la rubia puso su característica sonrisa en su rostro―. ¿Tienen algo que hacer? ¿Me acompañan a comprar ropa? Yo no sé de esas cosas de mujeres―se rasco la cabeza a la vez que Ino la soltaba.

―¿Compras? ¡Claro!―Ino parecía entusiasta, Naruto ya no estaba tan seguro de haber dicho lo correcto―. Ah cierto, tengo una ropa que no uso nunca y creo que es de tu talla, si quieres podemos ir por eso después de terminar―terminó Yamanaka con una sonrisa en el rostro.

―¡¿En serio?! Muchas gracias!―Naruto se sentía más animado, no iba a matar a Gama-chan.

―Yo también tengo ropa que seguro te servirá―dijo Sakura a la vez que le sonreía.

―¡Que no se siga más, a comprar se ha dicho!―Ino tomo el brazo de Naruto y Sakura y los empezó a jalar en dirección de las tiendas.

* * *

―¡Naruto, pruébate esto!―el gritó de Ino lo hizo huir con mayor rapidez de la tienda. Ya eran como la una de la tarde y seguían de compras. Gama-chan se estaba quedando sin dinero de manera rápida. ¡Ya habían comprado mucha ropa! Bueno, no tanta, pero si lo suficiente. Lo más vergonzoso fue su ropa interior. Básicamente ellas le habían elegido toda la ropa, Ino no dejaba de decir que el look de ella era de chica adorable, así que le habían comprado medias altas negras para que se las pusiera con las sandalias ninjas de color negro. Suspiró frustrado, ya no importaba, después de todo Ino tenía a Gama-chan y no lo soltaría, ya no aguantaba los pies y el hambre. Caminó por un rato sumergido en sus pensamientos.

―¿Dobe?―giró al escuchar el llamado.

―Teme―Naruto se permitió sonreír.

―¡Naruto!―gritó por parte de Sakura y la rubia palideció.

―¡Corre, teme!―Uzumaki tomo de la muñeca al pelinegro y empezó a correr arrastrando consigo a Sasuke quien tenía una cara de fastidio. Naruto se detuvo después de estar seguro que habían perdido a Sakura.

―¿Qué hiciste?―Sasuke tenía una mueca de irritación.

―¡Hui! Ya no soporto las compras, Ino y Sakura no dejaban de decir que me probara algo y llevamos así horas―Uchiha alzó una ceja―¡Gama-chan ya no debería tener dinero, pero no sé cómo le ha hecho Ino para comprar todo eso y que Gama-chan todavía este lleno a la mitad! Y no he comido y me duelen los pies y…―la perorata de Naruto fue cortada por la misma rubia quien se había quedado viendo hacía un punto. Sasuke siguió la vista de la de ojos azules y vio una camisa blanca con detalles naranjas y una tira gruesa negra que pasaba por el centro―. Creo, creo, que es igual a una que usaba mi mamá cuando era una genin, solo, solo los colores son diferentes. Necesito encontrar a Ino―¡Necesitaba comprar esa camisa!

―Vamos―Sasuke se encaminó hacia la tienda.

―Sasuke…

―Te van a ganar la camisa por dobe―Uchiha se metió a la tienda siendo seguido por una sonriente Naruto. La rubia observó como Sasuke compraba la camisa y después se la lanzaba, la chica apenas y la atrapo.

―Te pagaré cuando encuentre a Ino, seguro ya debes estar sin dinero por comprar todo esto―murmuró Uzumaki.

―No importa, he estado haciendo misiones mientras estabas en coma―Sasuke caminaba con su rostro de indiferencia y las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

―Ya veo―Uzumaki jalo de nuevo a Sasuke―. ¡Mira, teme! Es una liga para el cabello con un adorno de Naruto―Uchiha vio la ilusión en los ojos de la rubia―. ¡Te lo juro, Sasuke! Te pagaré todo, solo esto último, por favor―la rubia junto sus manos en signo de súplica. El pelinegro evitó rodar los ojos y se encaminó donde la señora del puesto. Mientras compraba el extraño accesorio se preguntó, ¿Por qué demonios seguía comprándole cosas a Naruto? Bufó levemente mientras le daba el accesorio para el cabello a la rubia.

―¡Muchas gracias!―Naruto estaba sonriendo, igual a como lo hacía cuando eran niños―. Ayúdame a ponérmelo.

El ojo derecho de Sasuke tuvo un tic―. No.

―¡Bastardo!―Uzumaki refunfuñó y se puso el paquete entre las piernas mientras intentaba hacerse una coleta alta en el lado izquierdo de su cabello. Sonrió cuando termino―. ¡En tu cara, teme, pude hacerlo sin tu ayuda!

―Quedó horrible―dijo con simpleza el pelinegro al observar los nudos y lo chueca que estaba. Naruto frunció el ceño. Sasuke camino unos pasos y le quitó la liga con maestría para después amarrarla de la manera correcta, la rubia se encontraba viendo hacia abajo sin saber qué hacer, nunca pensó que Uchiha la ayudaría. Cuando Sasuke terminó dio un paso hacia atrás estrelló sus dedos índice y medio contra la frente de Naruto como lo hacía Itachi con él. La ojiazul puso sus dos manos sobre la zona afectada, un extraño rubor en sus mejillas ―. Lo hice mejor que tú, dobe, y sin un brazo.

―¡Sasuke, bastardo!―gritó Naruto mientras el ojinegro ponía una sonrisa sardónica en su rostro. Ambos empezaron a caminar de nuevo.

* * *

La señora del puesto observó con diversión a la muchacha y al muchacho que se alejaban. Oh, una pareja completamente adorable. Ella extrovertida y el introvertido, se complementaban a la perfección. Era una de esas parejas que sabes que van a durar. Sus hijos probablemente serían muy lindos. Esperaba verlos de nuevo.

* * *

Gracias por terminar de leer ^^ y por todo el apoyo que me dan con sus hermosos reviews, los amos 3 creo que se me va a hacer costumbre que termine cada capitulo con alguien quien pense que ellos son una pareja hermosa, porque lo son ene/ Bueno, muchas gracias de nuevo ^n^/

 **Nanami off~**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Por fin con actualización ^^ Por fin eueU Agradecimientos a hellschyseruzumaki uwu Gracias gpor esperar!

 **Advertencia:** Gender bender [cambio de sexo] (?)

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto- alias te doy mucho fanservice y nada- (?)

Disfruten~

* * *

" **Sobre sentimientos"**

Sakura e Ino observaron atentamente el comportamiento de esos dos; Yamanaka llegó a la conclusión que si no los conociera podría haberlos confundido con una pareja. La rubia observó por el rabillo del ojo la mirada de Sakura, esos ojos verdes se tiñen en preocupación. Ino evita poner una expresión condescendiente y le da un manotazo a la pelirrosa en el hombro―. Más tarde haremos sufrir a Naruto por ser un desconsiderado y huir.

La expresión de Haruno vuelve a ser la misma de siempre y alza el puño en una promesa dolorosa―. Ese idiota de Naruto nos la pagara― truena los puños amenazadoramente para después juntar las bolsas que están a sus pies.

Ino pone una mueca picara y agita el monedero en forma de rana ―¿Qué tal si nos la cobramos ya?―guiña un ojo en dirección de Sakura y añade:―, creo que vi un adorno que iría contigo.

Sakura asiente complacida―.Supongo que es hermoso―dice con seguridad.

Yamanaka suelta una risa leve empezando a caminar―. En realidad es bastante sencillo.

―¡Ino-cerda!

La rubia hace caso omiso del insulto a su persona, en su mente prefiere añadir que ciertamente Sakura se ve bien cuando usa adornos sencillos que solo acentúen, pero no se lo dirá, prefiere que se moleste a aceptar algo así―. Oye, Sakura―la llama con un tono algo serio de voz cuando están lo bastante alejadas para que alguien las escuche, vuelve a hablar cuando nota que Haruno está poniéndole atención―. ¿Crees que este bien que lo tratemos como mujer?―pregunta algo insegura.

La de ojos verde suspira―. Tsunade-sama nos dijo que tratemos a Naruto de las dos formas en conversaciones naturales, ella está preocupada―calla por un segundo y retoma la palabra―. No está segura si Naruto volverá a ser hombre de nuevo…―añade con pesar.

―Entiendo eso, pero, ¿no crees que lo confundiremos más?―saca la pregunta que le está puyando la garganta desde aquella vez en la que estuvieron reunidos con Senju el mismo día que Naruto fue dado de alta.

Sakura asiente―. Por eso dijo que lo hiciéramos de forma natural… Esto es muy difícil Ino, si Naruto no puede regresar a ser un hombre tendrá que… ¿Cómo decirlo? Empezar de nuevo. Naruto es un hombre…―abre la boca y la cierra de nuevo para acomodar sus ideas, frunce el ceño e intenta explicarse de nuevo―. A lo que me refiero es que el sexo biológico de Naruto era el de un hombre, tanto su sexo como su género o mejor dicho su identidad de género coincidían y él estaba bien con todo eso; pero ya nada de eso está. Tal vez él no lo demuestre, pero debe estar realmente aterrado con todo esto, aun a pesar de que sea Naruto―Haruno sonríe levemente―. Naruto ahora mismo tiene una identidad de género masculina aunque su cuerpo sea el de una mujer. La idea de Tsunade-sama no es que Naruto cambie su forma de verse a sí mismo o deje de pensar que es un hombre, su idea es que en el peor de los casos, pueda aceptar que su cuerpo es el de una mujer, que pueda verse en el espejo y aun vea a Naruto aunque tenga un cuerpo diferente.

Yamanaka parece entender mejor―. Espero que los demás no lo arruinen e incomoden a Naruto―suspira levemente―. Como sea, ¡hora de seguir comprando! Después le llevamos estas cosas a Naruto.

* * *

―Ese adorno es estúpido―Sasuke estaba caminando al lado de Uzumaki, en algún punto se habían entretenido y terminaron caminando sin un rumbo hasta llegar al parque.

―¡No es estúpido-ttebayo!―gritó indignado Uzumaki dejándose caer en una banca del lugar―. Lo que pasa es que eres un amargado.

El pelinegro alzó una ceja―. Ese adorno es ridículo―vuelve a decir metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantaloncillo que llevaba puesto.

―A mí me gusta―añadió una voz jovial

―¡Kakashi-sensei!―Naruto sonrió al ver a Hatake.

―Es bueno ver que estas bien, Naruto―el peligris cerró el libro que llevaba en la mano y lo guardó en su bolsillo para acercarse a Uzumaki y despeinarlo con una mano.

―¡No, mi cabello-ttebayo!―lloriqueó el rubio al sentir como su coleta se desordenaba.

Hatake inclinó el rostro desconcertado―¿He?―¿Acaso Naruto acaba de decir eso?

―El teme no querrá ayudarme a ponérmela de nuevo―suspiró derrotado la de ojos azules.

Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara al comprender la situación―. No te preocupes, seguro Sasuke estará encantado de ayudarte de nuevo―Hatake disfrutó internamente la mueca fastidiada del pelinegro―. Bien, en ese caso, te puedo ayudar yo―el peligris deshizo la coleta y la volvió a hacer con suma facilidad. Kakashi observó con atención cada uno de los gestos de la rubia adolescente, por más chica que fuera seguía siendo por completo Naruto; sin embargo cuando la observó sintió cierta nostalgia, antes Uzumaki era una copia de Minato con la personalidad de Kushina, ahora también se parecía bastante a la pelirroja en sus rasgos―. Listo―anunció alegremente.

―¡Gracias, Kakashi-sensei!―dijo alegremente Uzumaki.

Kakashi hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia―. No hay problema―menciona alegremente―. Me tengo que ir, los veré después. No se metan en problemas―añade en tono de broma, aunque siendo sincero con esos dos nunca se estaba seguro de nada. Mientras se aleja puede sentir la mirada asesina por parte de Sasuke, pero no le importa, esa mirada ya no carga con todo el odio de antes y es mejor así. Además el despertar de Naruto parecía haberlo alivianado más.

Kakashi puede prever en ese momento que esos dos van a tener que pasar por bastante, tal vez delira, pero siente que se pueden llegar a enamorar si no tienen cuidado. Los sentimientos son bastante delicados, la amistad de Naruto y Sasuke no ha sido muy ordinaria, después de todo el uno para el otro representan a la única persona en la que pueden ser por completo ellos. No es que Naruto fuera diferente con ellos, Uzumaki era demasiado transparente y sabía que se había sentido algo cohibido al verlo, al parecer el asunto del cambio de sexo lo tenía algo avergonzado; pero con Sasuke se estaba comportando relativamente normal. De seguro será bastante confuso.

Sonríe levemente al escuchar los gritos de una nueva pelea absurda, se despreocupa un poco. Ciertamente los sentimientos son confusos y más si se le adjudican los estereotipos marcados por la sociedad, pero él puede decir por experiencia propia que eso es pura mierda porque los sentimientos no se manejan. Prefiere dejar de pensar en todo eso antes de tiempo, no está seguro si va a pasar lo que piensa; además todos esos pensamientos le dejan un sabor amargo en el paladar cuando desembocan en una persona. Prefiere detener todo eso antes de que a su mente se le ocurra nombrar a ese alguien; sin embargo, la imagen de Obito aparece en su mente y suspira resignado.

―Ugh, dobe, en verdad pareces una mujer irritable―Sasuke dice con el fin de molestar.

―¡¿Qué dijiste, teme?!―pregunta amenazante y hace un sello― ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!

Hatake se aleja por completo sonriendo con suavidad.

* * *

Naruto se deja caer sobre el pasto del campo de entrenamiento respirando agitadamente, Sasuke está a su lado respirando también con rapidez aunque lo intente disimular un poco. En un punto de su pelea terminaron en el campo de entrenamiento y estuvieron peleando por horas.

Uzumaki frunce un poco el ceño cuando su estómago ruge hambriento, es cierto, ni siquiera almorzó algo y ya ha oscurecido―. Hm―deja salir un sonido disconforme cuando siente otro apretón en el vientre, ya ni siquiera sabe si el dolor es por no comer o por la inmunda menstruación con la que sigue. Para su horror recuerda que no se ha cambiado la toalla desde la tarde. Se pone de pie apresuradamente y para prevenir algún horror se quita la chaqueta y se la amarra a la cintura. Siente la mirada inquisitiva de Sasuke―. No ha pasado nada-ttebayo―suelta un suspiro mientras se rasca la cabeza―. Solo quiero prevenir porque me he estado moviendo mucho.

Uchiha asiente levemente mientras se incorpora, el pelinegro le lanza la bolsa donde está la camisa que compró junto con el accesorio de cabello. Naruto había preferido quitárselo para no destrozarlo o perderlo en la batalla―. Son cerca de las siete―murmura el pelinegro viendo la luna.

El estómago de Naruto ruge de nuevo―. Teme, ¿quieres ir a mi casa a comer?―normalmente iría a Ichiraku, las ansias de comer ramen le queman la garganta, pero se siente algo inmundo al pesar en la sangre y prefiere ir al baño… Ugh, mal tren de pensamientos.

Sasuke parece meditar la propuesta―. ¿Tienes ramen?―pregunta finalmente.

Naruto suspira―. No, creo que me lo confisco alguien―dice resignado.

―Entonces sí―acepta Uchiha empezando a caminar.

―Bastardo―masculla Naruto entre dientes.

Las cosas entre ellos seguían normales y Naruto podía despejar su mente de todo ese enredo. Uzumaki no pudo evitar pensar que aun a pesar de todo Sasuke hacía que las cosas fueran bastante naturales. A decir verdad Uchiha le generaba una sensación de comodidad.

* * *

¿Qué tal? xD Muchas gracias por su reviews, en este capitulo lo que quiero explicar es un poco acerca de como se sienten los demás respecto a eso y el propio Naruto, pero sin profundizar mucho. Una situación así debe ser realmente complicada, Naruto tiene una capacidad de adaptación bastante buena, enterarse que tiene un demonio dentro de sí es la prueba (?) Sé que Iruka tuvo que ver mucho con eso, a lo que voy es que con apoyo puede asimilar las cosas mejor, eso no implica que este confuso o aterrado como dice Sakura; además por desgracia no todos tienen el don del tacto o son lo suficientes maduros para actuar precisamente bien, no todo es o va a ser color rosa (?). Hay insinuación KakaObi porque no lo puedo negar es mi OTP ^^U los amo uwu 3 (?) Espero que no les moleste, además ahí muere todo :'v porque Obito está precisamente muerto -ella misma hiere sus feels-

Espero que les haya gustado y lamento la tardanza ^^ Cuídense~

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
